battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tundran Territories
The Tundran Territories are the neighbors of the Western Frontier in the Battalion Wars world, based on Cold War's Soviet Union of Communist States (Sixties Russia). History Pre-Battalion Wars After the Iron Legion was defeated by the Solar Empire, the Tundran Territories and its neighbor; the Western Frontier, eventually grew to become military superpowers due to both being unconquered by the Iron Legion during the Lightning Wars. The Tundran Territories were at war with the Western Frontier 30 years before the events of Battalion Wars when the Tundrans invaded the Western Frontier after Tsar Gorgi was told about a secret weapon being developed there, the war ended in a peace treaty but both nations stood bitter enemies. Battalion Wars 30 years after the Frontier Wars, Tsar Gorgi gave up his position of ruler of the Tundran Territories to his son Marshall Nova. however, fearing that his son would eventually weaken the Tundran Territories with his pacifist mentality, Gorgi launched a secret invasion into the Western Frontier. However, they were discovered and the Frontier invaded the Territories, Nova discovers this and takes control of the army and forfeits his father's command of the military, Gorgi out of shame, decides to go to Xylvania to ask for support from Kaiser Vlad, Vlad agreed to help with one condition, The Tundrans would had to give up their holdings in the Dune Sea to the Xylvanians. During a fierce skirmish between the Frontier and the Tundrans, Xylvanian Bombers, led by Countess Ingrid, bombed the entire battlefield, wiping both Forces, after this betrayal, Gorgi and Nova agreed to ally with the Frontier to fight the Xylvanian Forces. *''After this point in the game, the Tundrans make minor cameos during cutscenes and some battles as allied NPCs.'' After pushing Xylvanians into their own Motherland and surrounding them into their last command center, Nova helped the Frontier with Gunships to capture the last Xylvanian Stronghold, after the Frontier surrounded the Stronghold, Nova attempted to capture both Vlad and Ubel but Vlad eventually escaped via a chopper. Battalion Wars 2 In Battalion Wars 2, the Tundrans make their appearance as enemies during the third Campaign after Admiral A-Qira convinced Nova into helping them in their Retaliation Campaign against the Anglo Isles, after several defeats, Nova withdrew from the war not long before being contacted by Nelly and Austin about the Xylvanian invasion on Tundra. As the war in the Anglo Isles continued, Kaiser Vlad invaded the Tundran Territories in his search for the Staff of Qa-Len. After Anglo-Solar War ended, the new reformed Alliance of Nations, led by Nova, began their reclamation Campaign to free the Tundran Territories from the Xylvanians, After the Xylvanians were defeated, the Victory celebration was held in the Tundran Capital. As Marshall Nova gave an imperialistic salute to the Tundran section of the parade, the people watching gave a mighty cheer. It was in that instant that Tsar Gorgi, Nova's late father, appeared next to him. While initially taking him by surprise, Gorgi showed Nova that he was proud of him for all he had done in the name of Tundra and the world, and both ghost-father and living son saluted together. Country Representation Like all other factions of the game, Tundra is based on a stereotype of a real world nation which is the Soviet Union. It's grunts carry stylized AK-47s and it's infantry units wear heavy winter clothing. It's vehicles conform to the cold war American perception of "inferior quality" Soviet engineering: the vehicles appear rusty and fashioned out of tractor parts. More true to real Soviet and Russian engineering are the more rounded turrets on tanks and the Tundran anti-air unit, the events of the Frontier Wars resulted in the Demilitarized Zone being established on the border between the Frontier and Tundra. As one of the strongest nations on the world, the Tundran Armed Forces have almost all the unit types of the roster with the exception of Strato-Destroyers. Their geography is based on eastern europe and Siberia with a northern region based on the northern pole. Trivia *The color of Tundran units is red, a logical allusion with the Communists (the reds). In communism, the red color represents the blood from the workers in their struggle for power. *One of the most important things in Tundra is the Turnip which is present in all the spheres of the Tundran society, including the military, The weight of a Tundran Battleship, for example, is measured as 30,000 turnips and the Heavy Tank is equipped with a turnip filter in its cannon, which boosts its firepower. Just as the Tundran Light Tank can be easily converted to a capable farming tractor, it can be presumed that all the other Tundran vehicles with the exception of the Battlestation can be converted to farming equipment. In original Soviet Union, the Wheat had similar importance. *As a parody based on the Soviet Union, the Tundran Territories was in an arms race with the US-based faction, the Western Frontier. Although unlike the actual nations that they are based on, the Tundran Territories and Western Frontier have had several direct confrontations, but their relations have improved significantly. Their newfound friendship could be either due to or the cause of Colonel Austin and Major Nelly falling in love and getting married. Meanwhile, the Tundran Territories seems to be on good terms with the Solar Empire as well, as Admiral A-Qira contacts Nova soon after the Anglo invasion is thwarted asking for Tundra's assistance. *Tundra's relations with the Anglo Isles, however, are much less clear. It seems that following the reformation of the Alliance of Nations, they have begun to cooperate better, as Commander Pierce says during the final mission "Glad to be fighting on the same side at last, Marshal". *Since Gorgi was a Tsar (a Russian king or ruler), it is believed that before Nova became the ruler of Tundra, the Tundran Territories was called the Tundran Empire. *The Tundrans are known throughout the world for their courage, loyalty, and willingness to fight and die for their country. Various times during missions involving Tundra, a Veteran will be heard saying, "Even the army of the Tundran Territories is strong." Grunts will say "do your worst". *The word "tundra" means a broad expanse of land in a cold, semi-Arctic region. This would easily refer to much of the country in Battalion Wars, as much of it is covered in snow and ice. *The Tundran Light Tank has a flamethrower mounted on its rear in leu of a machinegun for a secondary weapon. *The Tundran Bomber was originally meant to be the country's Strato Destroyer. Category:Nations Category:Factions